<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tried by VisibleClosedEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038338">Tried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisibleClosedEyes/pseuds/VisibleClosedEyes'>VisibleClosedEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sunless Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pussy Rubbing, That's it, that's the tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisibleClosedEyes/pseuds/VisibleClosedEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime zee captain feels incompetent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Cladery Heir/Zee-Captain(s) (Sunless Sea)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane overlooks the dancing red heat emitting from one of the venting pipes in the Republic of Iron. Casually bending herself over her ship’s metal bar on the deck, she takes a sip of an old wine mushroom she just discovered to be hidden under her bed for at least two months – it tastes lovely, maybe not too lovely-- she can taste dust and antiqueness but not in a good way. Normally, the zee is a cold place but there is an exception to every rule. The burning haze of infernal hellfire from the Republic only bothers her skin as she sweats furiously. Another sip of the wine, she looks at her own reflection on the narrow body of water between the gap of her ship and the dock – she starts to wonder, once again. <br/>   She doubts herself, for quite some time. All the things she has – these crews, officers and ship and –</p><p>“ Captain?” From behind, Cladery Heir breathes soft words that only she and the stars can hear. <br/>“ Doctor,” Like saying hi but she avoids sounding typical. Jane looks over her shoulders but is still hovering over the railings. </p><p>  The heir is a talented good woman, the best even if Jane is not afraid of pissing off the whole women in the Neath by declaring as such. Her eyes are sarcastic but also very knowledgeable. She has some wrinkles, suitable for her age. Red hair, flat hat, and a coat – not the best fashion of what Neath (well, London I mean) could offer but those things make the heir even more attractive in Jane’s eyes. </p><p>”You give your crews a shore leave in the Republic. Without knowing you, I would have thought you might intentionally give me more work.” she whispered, sounds like it supposed to be comical but the heir's voice falls flat when she speaks in low volume so does her joke. </p><p>    But then several heartbeats later Jane realized– Did she just call me foolish? Well, was she entirely misguided? No. But still, Jane feels defensive about herself, like a primal instinct to self-preserve. Jane cannot feel offended because what the heir states about her is not untrue.</p><p>“Doc,” I called her despite the fact that she is right beside her at the railings. She doesn’t answer, so I just continue to say what's on her mind.<br/>“Do… Do you trust me?” now she looks directly into her gazes, she is tight on her breath and her heart is dancing violently against her chest. </p><p>She can't… she wants to look away but cannot risk being seen as a vulnerable little girl. </p><p>“Defines ‘Trust’, ” raising her eyebrows, the heir’s tone was half-mocking half confused.<br/>“Do you think… Can we survive this? Do I actually have what we need to survive the Zee? Doc, I literally just let my crews take shore leaves on the bloody Republic… How can I–” It is like the Zee floods the wolfstack dock, it keeps on coming. She stops herself, however, mid-sentence. <br/>    She can’t … I can't. She thinks while burying her face into her hands, hiding what is on her face– guilt, shame, self-doubt, and weakness. Hiding in fear of becoming something like that, someone who is weak but she already is. <br/>    The heir doesn't answer but she yanks her arm and pulls her back to captain’s quarter. <br/>“Don’t let anyone see you like that, ” she breathes and looks at Jane’s miserable face.<br/>“ They will perceive you as weak, ” <br/>“But I am, am I not?”<br/>“What makes you think that?”</p><p>   Nothing really, nothing in particular. It was just a voice in her head, a rumble in her heart, and a bad feeling in her gut. </p><p>“You are certainly not the best but I have standard and eyes when selecting who to follow,” Lean in closer, her voice sounds much more melodic when she whispers </p><p>   Jane looks at the heir features on her face, she never quite realizes how beautiful this woman is. Sure, not in a trendy–beauty sense but her average features mix in together very well. She focuses too much on her appearance to notice that the distance between them has been shortened and the fingers of the surgeon are, now, around her wrist.<br/>    Then she calls her by name, not many people do this these days– she is just another nameless entity among the bunches. Jane feels the surgeon’s palms slowly embrace her back as their distance is gone. It is abnormal—in fact, this doesn’t feel like the heir at all but Jane decides to let all her doubts go and embrace the woman. <br/>      Cladery heir seems to be awfully surprised, she gazes at the humid hair of the woman who embraces her. She smells like an ocean after the storm and her cheek, which now rests on the shoulder, feels cold like water down under. Cold like a lonely mansion made out of stone basking in the light of false starts. Yet her breath feels as hot as a vaporized molten airily traveling into the sky from Mt. Pamelson.</p><p>     The doctor smells like fresh chemicals and a successful experiment. She has this clean smell embarked on her skin and Jane does not even think that it is possible to be like that—but Cladery Heir is just like that. A mystic—so Jane stops worrying about something that she would not be able to understand.<br/>     Jane pulls herself out from the heir’s embrace and reunites her lips with hers. It’s an unexpected gesture. The heir has no idea what’s going on in her Captain’s head but she decides to go along. Jane supposes to be the one who dominates in this—but then again, the doctor seems to win the battle and pushes the captain into the wall. <br/>     They part but still, their faces are very close to each other as they share frantic breathing with each other. Jane feels the wetness between her legs—she feels embarrassed in silence </p><p>   “Want any help with that,” Cladery heir asks—her fingers in a leather grove feels rough and queerly arousing on her wet cunt.<br/>   “Doctor… I don’t… I don’t think… Should we do it here?” Jane speaks between her quiet moaning and grasping-- she’s trying her best to sound stable but fail miserably as her sex won’t stop responding to the domineering experienced hand of the older woman before her.<br/>   “ Why? This is your ship and there’s no one here beside us, or we could go to the city and... If that’s your thing,”  <br/>   “No… here is fine,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>